


Counting

by wintercreek



Series: Singing the Journey 'Verse Moments. [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anniversary, College, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anniversary of sorts in the <em>Singing the Journey</em> 'verse, December 9, 2013.</p><p>
  <em>It's Monday, which in retrospect is the thing that throws Kurt off.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp ficlet for the [Singing the Journey](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11587) 'verse. Takes place in December 2013, two and three quarter years before _Singing the Journey_ begins.
> 
> Quickfic-ed for the occasion of my 1000th Tumblr post, at the suggestion of [Les](http://moreorlesme.tumblr.com/).

It's Monday, which in retrospect is the thing that throws Kurt off. Well, and December, but blaming the end of the term is something Kurt suspects he shouldn't give in to. If he's thrown by the end of the term every time, it's going to be a long two and a half years until graduation.

They're still living with Rachel (another thing that could make the years feel longer, but surprisingly doesn't), because while he and Blaine are living their dream of New York together, they aren't able to pay their dream rent by themselves. And Rachel was part of their dream from the beginning, if Kurt's honest - he and Rachel shared this vision before Blaine even came along.

So when Kurt comes home on Monday evening, he's expecting the usual: Rachel making a train wreck of dinner in the kitchen, Blaine asleep on the couch with his psych book open on his chest, something jazzy playing low on the iPod, and their contraband kitten curled up too close to the space heater. (The kitten's name is NOT Patti LuPurr, no matter what Rachel says, and it's not Mittens either, despite Blaine's best efforts. Her name is Evita, and that name should please everyone if they ever stop arguing and listen to Kurt.)

He does not find the usual Monday evening. There's a note taped to their door that says, _I'm out for the night, crashing at Carrie's place - don't worry, I won't come home and interrupt. Have fun! <3 <3, Rachel *_ "Interrupt what?" Kurt asks the air. When he opens the door, he gets an answer.

The table is set with taper candles in their mismatched candlesticks, and although the tablecloth has a stain from Rachel's last adventure in barbeque sauce for vegan "ribs" it still has an air of something special in the candlelight. The scent coming from the kitchen is delicious. "Blaine?" Kurt calls.

Blaine looks up from the pot he's stirring. "Kurt!" He sets down his spoon and comes over to Kurt. "Happy anniversary, baby."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "It's not our anniversary. Last I checked, it was December. And our anniversary is in March. I do appreciate that you got Rachel to go out for the night so we could have some romance and privacy; I just have no idea why you did it _now._ "

"Because," Blaine says, pausing to kiss Kurt hello, "this is a special sort of anniversary that only happens once. Well, it's not an anniversary at all, really, but it's a significant day."

His face looks so expectant that Kurt feels strangely guilty when he inevitably says, "What day is that?"

"What happened one thousand days ago?" Blaine asks.

Kurt does a little quick mental math. "Oh my god, have you been counting off the days since we first kissed?"

"Since we first got together," Blaine corrects him. "But yes. Happy one thousand days."

The pasta is perfect, the candles are romantic, and the opportunity to make out on the couch and have moderately noisy sex is quite welcome, but what Kurt cherishes most about Monday, December 9, 2013, is the revelation that Blaine's been counting up the days. Kurt doesn't ask what the next milestone on Blaine's calendar is, but he does make a little note in his iPhone to start a count of his own.


End file.
